Okaa-san Neko
by Nekoz Rule
Summary: Everyone knows about Mother's Day. It's a day where you appreciate everything your 'Mom' has given to you. But, how can you celebrate the day when she has done nothing for you? Well, Ikuto knows exactly what that feels like. Rated T for a sign of abuse and MAYBE a bit of language. Hope you enjoy Neko.


Neko: Hi.

Amu: You…

Ikuto: Oh here we go…

Amu: Where the heck have you been…?

Neko: Places.

Amu: PLACES?!

Midori: HINAMORI AMU YOU QUIT YELLING AT NEKO-CHAN OR I SWEAR I WILL KNOCK YOU INTO NEXT WEEK! DO YOU UNDERSTAND ME!?

Amu: (Face pales) o.o… H-h-hai…

Ikuto and Neko: (Snickers)

Amu: (Glares while Midori smiles and pets her head) So what's this one about?

Neko: Well, this is for the most special person in the world to me. The one. The only. MAMA NEKO! (A woman with similar features to Neko walks in)

Mama Neko: Wait… Is this what you do with your life?

Neko: Oh mom, you silly woman.

Ikuto: (Bows head formally causing Amu and Neko to stare in shock) Hello there Mrs. Neko-chan. My name is Ikuto.

Mama Neko: Awww! 3~ Is this the cat boy you fan over Neko-chan?

Neko: (Blushes while Amu and Ikuto stare with amused expressions) M-MAMA! A-A-A-ANYWAY, I DON'T OWN SHUGO CHARA! T-THAT'S PEACH PIT AND-

Midori: (Sighs and hugs Neko) And she only owns her plot.

A/N: Hey guys, guess what? It's MOTHER'S DAY! EVERYONE THROW YO HANDS UP IN THE AIR! SAYING AYE-OH~

Amu: o.o… You do realize Mother's Day is a day where the mother is thanked and gifted for all she has done for you. Not the other way around?

Neko: …Oh…

Everyone: (Facepalm)

A/N: WELL WHATEVER! Anyway, if you guys haven't yet, I HIGHLY recommend you call your mom if your far distance or something, send her flowers, or if you're a kid, just give her a hug and tell her how much you love her. Not all kids are as lucky to have a mom like you and I have just the character to prove that. (Glances at Ikuto who is staring out the window with a bored emotion) We all know he isn't really bored. As a matter of fact, I've always wondered what Ikuto did while it was Mother's Day. Utau probably forgave her mother and got her gifts and stuff but, what did Ikuto do? I mean, after all, Souko almost killed herself over Aruto (He he I almost typed Amuto…) and left Ikuto alone with Utau to care and raise. Kind of bad parenting if you ask me. But, she couldn't help it, she was in pain right? So, again, happy Mother's day and I hope you enjoy this.

PS: If somehow Mama Neko is actually reading this, big love hearts to you and I thank you so much for having me even though I was probably a cat claw in your butt. 3~

Ikuto: (Stares at Neko emotionless) You know that sounded really stupid right?

Neko: OH SHUT UP!

(Give your mom a smile~)

Rain pittered and pattered against the window seal while a hamper rested on black sheets of a bed. Inside were clothes for both male and female teens. A tan hand reached downwards, plucking a t-shirt and folding it neatly into a stack. A woman with blonde hair poked her head through the door with a smile. She crept towards her brother before hugging him from behind.

The older teen sighed but awkwardly returned her embrace, resting his hands atop her arms that securely wrapped his torso.

"Ikuto…" the blonde mumbled into his back. The male rose an eyebrow in question, still focused on the task at hand. "It's almost Mother's day…" Violet eyes glanced up towards her brother, eyeing his ocean orbs with caution.

It was a touchy subject to bring up the Tsukiyomi's family, especially to Ikuto. His father was still yet to be found, Easter had him trapped like a kitten in a bird cage, and his mother did nothing about it. He hated being a Tsukiyomi, everything about it.

"Get her a glass ceramic or something." He mumbled bitterly. Utau pouted and stomped her foot on the ground, pointing a perfectly manicured finger at her brother.

"Quit being a Grinch." She barked.

"It's not Christmas Utau." He simply stated, a smirk ghosted his face when he saw her blush darker with embarrassment and rage. It all vanished though as she sighed and plopped down on his bed. Ikuto was about to bark at her and push her off saying how he just cleaned his bed until she cut him off.

"I know you are still mad about mom, but put it behind you…" she took a quick peak and saw his face emotionless. It was his eyes that kept his secrets yet even they were glossed over.

"You know nothing." He simply stated before tossing her the hamper. She stumbled a bit, but caught it, casting a glare towards her brother while he headed to the door.

"By the way, Kukai would probably like the green lace." He called out with a smirk. He saw Utau blush a deep red, possibly deeper than Amu's as she began screaming how she wasn't a pedophile like her brother.

(Give your mom some flowers~)

Ikuto took one step after another through the busy streets of Seiyo, dancing around people so he wouldn't bump into them. It was sunset and soon the stars would be out. Nice and peaceful just how he liked it. He had no idea where his feet were leading him, all he cared about was getting out of this place, this cramped area full of nothing but terrible smoke for the body, full of nothing but idiots who only care about work, money, and then going home, full of nothing but hurtful memories of his past.

He continued onwards until he found himself in the park. He glanced around and sighed, remembering where he sat his violin. He quickly climbed up a tree with ease and pricked the case from a few branches, finding Yoru sleeping right next to it. The male glanced at his guardian as it snored, a giant sleep bubble floating out from its nose. He chuckled silently and snapped a stick from a nearby limb. Silently, he snuck over close enough and popped the cat's 'nap bubble'.

"WAH!" Yoru shrieked as he fell through the twigs, floating to catch himself.

"Yo, sleepy head." The teen snickered as hopped from the stem to the ground, landing safely.

"That was not cool! ~Nyah!" the cat murmured. He said nothing back while he tuned the instrument and rosined the bow.

The old instrument was set under his chin while his arm extended and gripped the master piece tightly. The bow ran across the strings, giving off a few single notes as a test. Finally, his fingers moved to the position he wanted and he began moving.

Yoru stared at Ikuto, the boy's face calm and relaxed as if in a trance. The bushes rustled a bit but it went unnoticed as the guardian kept staring at his barrier.

Magnificent notes met the night as the melody started going faster and faster. Immediately, he stopped and took a breath, slowing down and recollecting his thoughts. Memories of his past flowed back through his mind. Him, Utau, and Tadase as kids, all was innocent until pain took over. Hate, greed, darkness, and sorrow. It spilled all through into this one song. That's when he remembered her. Kind smile, bright honey eyes, a laugh that sounded like bells, and a heart made of nothing but warm silk, pounding hard and strong against that undeveloped chest of hers.

A breath was taken as he finished. A gentle smile on his face. He made to put the violin back until he heard… clapping? His cobalt eyes widened as he immediately turned around and met a young girl with pink hair and her amber eyes shining brilliantly.

"You…" he whispered. The girl instantly stopped clapping and blushed.

"I-I-I-I'm so sorry!" she stuttered. The boy smirked and rolled eyes.

"You should be sorry, first you're a perverted kid and now a stalker? Next thing you know you'll be a total creep." The girl's face turned a darker shade of red as she glared at the young violinist.

"Honestly!" she huffed. "Learn some respect!" The boy almost retorted back but bit his tongue and ended the conversation with a simple shrug.

(Give your mom a card~)

"So…" Amu started a few moments later oh so casually. Midnight orbs glanced in her direction, showing she had his full attention. The elementary student simply stared at the ground with a look of… determination?

"What are you getting your mom for Mother's day?" Ikuto froze. Left foot in front of his right and still in the middle of the side walk. Amu, to, stopped walking, noticing the absence of her friend. She turned around and stared at him with a look of confusion.

"I-Ikuto…" she mumbled. The boy looked up, his eyes dark. Not his usual teasing look, or sign of happiness, just dull eyes bore into her shimmering honey irises.

"I'm not sure." He stated through clenched teeth. He took a deep breath and sighed, shaking his head. "It honestly doesn't matter…" he trailed off. A forced smile came across his features, trying to re-assure the child. "What about you kiddo?"

The girl glared at Ikuto. "One, I'm not a kiddo. And two, why not? It's coming tomorrow you know! It's a very important day where you celebrate-"

"I KNOW!" he barked. Everything fell silent, the chara's bickering and giggles stopped, Amu's eyes were wide, and Yoru's ears twitched before drooping along with his tail.

"Ikuto…~Nyah." The boy's fists were clenched tightly as he stared at the ground. He felt a petite hand touch his hand. His head shot up to see Amu with a gentle smile. Without a sound, she pulled him out of the street and to the park. It was the same park where Amu and Tadase shared some ice-cream. The exact same one where he had crashed her date, where they had gotten in a very awkward yet tempting position, and where he and his brother, for once, just laughed and played around with each other.

The duo sat on the exact bench near the fountain as its glimmering rainbow lights changed the water's color.

"Ikuto…" Amu mumbled softly. The boy stared back at her as she fidget nervously under his gaze. "Tell me…about your mom…"

Ikuto was quiet for what felt like hours and Amu almost sighed in defeat until he began speaking.

"I hate my mother." The girl's eyes widened as she stared at his emotionless face. However, his eyes held disgust, hatred, disappointment, and longing.

"She was weak and pathetic."

_(Flashback)_

_It was another bright and early morning as a young boy awoke from his slumber, rubbing his eyes and staring out his window in deep thought. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, everything seemed nice and peaceful. Everything was silenced though as soon as a scream was heard from downstairs. The boy's eyes widened as he quickly ran down the stairs to see his mother sobbing on the floor. Utau as well came from her bedroom and peaked around her brother. She saw her mother crying and ran towards her, comforting the woman._

_His blue eyes scanned the scene until it stopped on a note. He skimmed through it and froze, his eyes wide in shock and disbelief._

_Their own father…_

(Present)

"Your own father left you?" Amu asked enraged. The man sighed and nodded.

"Old man didn't want to deal with Easter and decided to just ditch us. He was a coward, and so was my mom…"

_(Flashback)_

_Ikuto stared at the door of his house as the two buff men held onto his violin case and his suitcase from his little 'trip' with Tsukasa. One of the men opened the door for Ikuto and the other ushered him in. He saw Utau with tears in her eyes quickly rush up to her room and the door slam shut. His head turned and he saw his mother along with a strange old looking man._

"_M-mom…?" he questioned quietly. His mother blinked at him before smiling and rushing towards him, giving him a warm embrace._

"_Welcome home sweetie!" she sighed as she ruffled his hair._

"_Stop it!" he snapped and fixed it back to normal. His gaze then wandered to the man sitting on 'Their' couch. For some strange reason, as he stared at that man now, his blood began to boil inside of him. He pushed it aside and instead settled for hiding behind his mother._

"_Who's that…?" he asked. She bent down and grabbed his hand, leading him towards the man. His face held a smile yet his eyes were cold._

"_This is Kazuomi Hoshina Ikuto." The woman said. Ikuto stared at his mother, his eyebrows downwards in a frown of confusion._

"_He is your new father." She stated with a gentle smile. The boy's eyes widened as he stared at the man who held a smile that looked more of a demented smirk._

_The boy began giggling, it almost sounded strange and psychotic. He glanced up at his mother with a look of pure innocence._

"_That's really funny mom!" he smiled. "No, really, who is this guy? A detective?" She stared at her son sadly and shook her head._

_He only began laughing harder._

"_Mom, you gotta bring Utau down here. This is hilarious!" He even began moving upstairs to call for his sister but was stopped by a guard. He glanced towards the guard with wide eyes but he just stood there, blocking his path._

"_Now, now, Ikuto." The old man finally spoke. The boy turned around, his eyes fixed emotionless just like his body. "You mustn't disturb your sister. She is an idol after all." Ikuto's eyes widened now slightly shocked. He has heard Utau sing but, it couldn't be this easy to get into the industry… right?_

_He swallowed thickly before speaking. "What do you mean… idol?" The man's smirk only grew wider._

"_Simple. Utau will be singing for the company of Easter. Meanwhile, you can use your father's violin and play-"_

"_Never." He stated. His mother stared at her son._

"_Ikuto!" she gasped._

"_No!" he barked. "I'm a child and I will not allow it to be thrown away." He pointed towards his mother. "She has ruined my child-hood by trying to commit suicide and end herself. I had to spend my life as a child taking care of everyone. My mother, my sister, Tadase, everyone! I will NOT allow you to throw Utau's child-hood away because of your STUPID COMPANY!"_

_His mother stared at her son in horror as a loud smack emitted from the room. Ikuto held his cheek in shock while Kazuomi loomed over him, his face contorted into pure rage._

"_How dare you insult the family company!" he barked. Yelling kept coming from the man and he had just about enough. While the old man kept screaming he trotted up the stairs, opened his sister's door, grabbed Utau pulling her towards him, snatched his violin case from the 'bodyguard' and drug her, himself, and the last piece of family he will most likely ever have, out the door._

(Present)

"Afterwards, I never respected my mother again." Amu stared at Ikuto, her eyes full of tears and sniffles escaping from her throat, red and raw. His eyes widened and immediately, his arms were around her petite body, gripping her tightly into a warm embrace.

"I-I didn't know!" Amu cried out. Drips of water trailed down and stained into his shirt but, his grip did not falter.

"I know Amu…" he whispered, rocking back and forth.

"I know…"

(Give your mom some hugs~)

*"Tadaima…" Ikuto called out with a sigh as he dropped his sneakers on the floor before padding to his room. The door opened and his eyes widened as his school bag hit the floor with a soft 'thud'.

A woman turned, her violet eyes similar to Utau's wide.

"I-Ikuto…" she gasped. The man could only stare at his mother, quiet and mouth slightly agape.

"Why…are you in my room?" he growled. She turned and smiled softly at a photo resting on his desk.

"Whose this girl?" his mother mused aloud.

"Amu. Get out." The woman sighed and shook her head. She turned around with a frown etched on her face.

"Why must you be so rude to your own mother?" she whispered.

"Why shouldn't I?" he barked back. "I have every reason to be pissed off at you 'Souko'." He could see it in her eyes, pleading, sorrow, guilt, but he wasn't giving her any chances. Not ever again.

"Get out of my room. Now." His mother stared at him sadly. She shook her head once more before walking calmly out of the room. He slammed his door shut, anger raging through his blood. Yoru appeared from beneath his shirt and stared at his barrier as he furiously began punching his pillows.

"Ikuto~nyah!" he gasped out and tried to tug on a sleeve of his shirt to stop. Left, right, left, right, he threw punches only harder and harder until he felt his fist slam against his bed's metal headboard.

"DAMN IT!" he cried out, immediately bringing it back and cradling it into his chest. Yoru shrieked in horror and flew towards his friend, checking the hand. It was purple, a bruise beginning to appear, and bleeding which was definitely not a good sign. Ikuto stared at the his hand, bitting his lip.

"Well that's just great." He mused sarcastically.

"I couldn't agree anymore." His head shot up and he stared at his mother.

"I thought I told you to go away?"

"You told me to, and I quote, 'Get out of my room'. Never did you say 'Go away'. So if you want to keep acting like this and hurting yourself, then by all means, do continue. However, if you would like to be a mature adult, I will walk in this room, check and fix up that purple fist of yours, and go back to what I was doing. Sound good?" Ikuto stared at his mom for about five seconds before he sighed and let his head fall against the pillows in defeat.

(Give your mom something homemade~)

"And done!" Souko cheered while he checked his hand. It was wrapped with gauze, sure, but it actually looked pretty cool. Almost as if he wrapped gauze around his hand to declare a new 'punk' style to himself.

"Thanks." He mumbled and turned over, his back facing his mom. She sighed and silently began running her hand through his hair.

"You remind me so much of your father…" she smiled until her hand was slapped away.

"Which one?" he scoffed. Souko glared at her son in anger.

"You know this is not very fair to me." That's when he felt it yet again for the second time today, his blood boiling and rushing through his body rapidly.

"Fair…?" he mused. Finally, he snapped. Shooting off the bed he stomped out of the room and down the stairs where his mother followed right behind.

"Fair. Mom, define the word fair to me. Because obviously, your idea of fair MUST be different from mine!" he slipped his sneakers on. Where the hell was he going? He had no clue. He just had to get out of there and now.

"Oh would you stop this Ikuto! You are eight-teen years old!" She cried. He turned around, his hand on the door knob.

"I'm glad you actually remember my age." He sneered.

"I'm your MOTHER!" she yelled.

"No! Don't you EVER say that!" he snapped back.

His eyes widened as arms wrapped themselves around his back and tears soaked through his school's uniform.

"Ikuto…" she sobbed. It almost made him crack to see a poor woman beg for him to not leave. Almost.

"You don't deserve this you know…" he mumbled. Souko's eyes widened as she stared up at her son, tears glistening.

"You deserve a hell of a lot worse." And with that, he pushed her away and walked outside, slamming the door on the way out.

(Give your mom…Um…Definitely not what just happened there~)

"Stupid…Doesn't even…I hate…" mumbles of hatred escaped from his lips as he stormed down the street, people eyeing him curiously as to wonder why he was in such an awful mood. It was Mother's Day just tomorrow and here he was, pouting like a little brat. She deserved it though. All of it. She tried to kill herself and ditch her own kids to the cruel world. Then on top of that, just when Ikuto and Tsukasa were getting so close to his father, she decides to be an idiot and bound him to their 'father'. He didn't even notice himself standing outside the Planetarium. It was…

Ikuto checked his watch real quick and saw it was only two thirty four. It was about thirty minutes till Amu and the Guardians got out of school. He heard a cough and looked up meeting violet eyes similar lilacs.

"Tsukasa…" he mumbled while said man stared straight at him. Yoru appeared from Ikuto's shirt and floated inside, smiling and staring at all the stunning stars.

Tsukasa's grin was larger than Yoru's as he ushered the teenager into his home.

"Would you like some hot cocoa?" Ikuto smiled softly and nodded, sitting down and staring up at the stars with Yoru nearby. As soon as Tsukasa departed, Yoru's smile vanished and turned into a frown.

"Ikuto~Nyah…" the cat began slowly. Hearing his name, cobalt eyes glanced towards his guardian, not moving his head since the feline was on his shoulder.

"I…" the cat sighed. "I think you were a bit to hard~Nyah…" he looked up at his barrier with a shy smile. Ikuto stared right back at him until he realized exactly what he was talking about.

"My mom…" he mumbled. "She deserved it."

"She brought you into this world though~Nyah!" he retorted back.

Ikuto sighed and rubbed his temples. Yoru was right, even though his mother was heartless, she brought him into this world and, like the internet said, she could take him out. He shivered just thinking about it but smiled lightly. He ruffled the feline's head with a gentle grin.

*"Arigato, Yoru."

"I'm back!" Tsukasa sang as he sat down and held out the cocoa for Ikuto however, the boy pushed it away and stood up.

"Sorry Tsukasa, just realized I had something." Then, out the door he went, technically ditching poor Yoru.

Tsukasa smiled and held up a sardine which, of course, immediately caught Yoru's attention.

"SARDINES~NYAH!" He instantly began nibbling on the tasty aquatic treat while Tsukasa sighed and stared off where Ikuto had just left.

"Nice job Yoru." He chuckled to himself.

(Give your mom…THE POWER OF LOVE~)

(Amu: (Cough) LAME (Cough) )

(Neko: OH SHUT UP!)

Souko woke up bright and early the next morning and, of course, checked her calendar. Sunday, May 12, 2013. Mother's Day. She sighed and shook her head but a ghost of a smile on her lips. Utau had given her tickets to her concert where she was supposed to meet a surprise there, Kazuomi gave her a lovely pendant which she wore every day, but…

"Ikuto…" she whispered. She wrapped a pink robe around herself and silently walked downstairs. That's when she smelled it. Bacon? Eggs? And… Pancakes? Why would a robber make her breakfast? She quickly, yet quietly, walked down the steps and poked her head around the stairs to see something she could only dream of.

Utau smiled as she pecked her brother's cheek and waved goodbye. Ikuto smiled right back and waved back before heading back inside the house and setting out two plates? Souko took a quick look outside and saw neither Utau or Kazuomi's car. Strange. Then she realized it as soon as he sat down everything.

"You made this for me?" she gasped. A glass of milk almost fell to the floor before Su caught it and Ran, along with Dia, pushed it upwards into Ikuto's hand, making it look like he caught it.

"Y-yeah…" he mumbled quietly. Souko noticed how red his neck was becoming and giggled. It was quiet but the sound of forks on plates and the charas murmuring about mother and son. Finally, as soon as Souko was finished eating, she was lifted into her son's arms.

"I-Ikuto! What are you doing!?" she laughed as she was carried up the steps by him bridal style.

"Repaying you for everything." Souko stared at her son who held a gentle smile on his lips. They reached her room and he easily set her down before ushering her into her own bedroom and shutting the door behind him. Miki appeared with a giant grin and a thumbs up from Yoru.

"Don't worry about it." The blue chara snickered along with the cat. "She will love it!"

(Give your mom…SOME MULAH~)

Ikuto's smile did not falter at all from the time he woke up, to the present. It only grew wider when he saw his mother walk down the stairs in the stunning dress Miki had came up with.

Souko's hair was down in waves and she was in a stunning black, orange, red, and yellow dress. The base was of course black with yellow, red, and orange flowers, and a giant red koi fish on the side. Black Mary Janes were slipped on and finally, an orange flower to finish it off on the top of her head.

"You look…Amazing? Stunning? Umm… Synonyms for all the above?" Souko giggled at her son as she took his hand. He began leading her out the door and she didn't protest once when a limo pulled infront of them. On the shoulders of the cat boy, Iru and Eru snickered and smiled before flying off back to Utau.

"This is…Ikuto this must have-"

"Cost a fortune?" Ikuto cut off with a smirk. He opened the door for her, his smirk turning into a charming smile. "You just have to believe in magic mom." The woman smiled at her son and got in the car, him following right after.

(Give your mom…Um… A drawing~)

(Miki: I APPROVE!)

"Are we there yet?" she questioned while the boy face palmed.

"No mom. Just relax. That's your job for today. No dishes, no laundry, no trying to please me or Utau or… 'Him'." He glared at the floor just thinking about him before shaking his head. He gripped her hands and smiled gently.

"Just relax." Souko nodded and leaned on her son's shoulder, her lips turning into a smile as well.

(Give your mom…Er…Breakfast~)

(Su: I APPROVE!)

Souko laughed as her, and her son, walked out of the theater with giant smiles. The charas were grinning as well as the two walked to the limo for the fifth time today.

"Why did you put me in this dress if we're going to so many places!?" his mother complained. Ikuto just smiled, a knowing look in his eyes.

"Because there are only two places left to go. Drive chauffer." The man upfront nodded with a giant grin as he slipped the glass view shut. Nobody was able to see as he looked at the green haired child in the passengers seat.

"So, best restaurant?" Kairi looked up, pushing his glasses upwards while Musashi nodded his head with a smile.

"How about that place Kairi, what was it, Benihanas?" Kairi's eyes held a light spark before he broke out his phone dialing a few numbers.

"Nagihiko? I need your help."

After not even a few minutes, Kairi looked up at his 'Brother-in law' with a smirk.

"Drive chauffer." The green haired teen snickered. The man scoffed, pushing his own glasses up.

"How can Yukari actually deal with you?"

"Eh, she's my sister. You will learn in good time my friend." The kid rubbed the poor man's back as they all headed to the restaurant.

(Give your mom… A RUN AROUND THE ENTIRE SCHOOL~)

(Amu: NO)

(Kukai, Daichi, and Ran: YES!)

(Neko: I-I was just kidding guys…)

Scents of chopped fish filled the air as mother and son stepped foot into the restaurant. Souko smiled to herself and gripped her son tightly while he led her to a booth.

*"Konnichiwa! Genki Desuka?" Ikuto smiled and bowed his head.

"Great. Table for Tsukiyomi?" The girl blushed at his deep voice and quickly scanned the list only to find there was no 'Tsukiyomi'.

*"Gomenasai T-Tsukiyomi-kun… There is no-"

"Ikuto!" a voice called out. Hearing his name, Souko and he both looked up to see Nagihiko and Rima in stunning kimonos.

"Hey kitty boy!" Rima called out with a giggle. Ikuto smirked.

"Hey blondie, yo cross-dresser." Rima began laughing while Ikuto could evidently see the blush rising on Nagi's cheeks.

"Not clue dude." He huffed. He led the duo towards a private area with an ocean view, and private for just them.

"A-are you sure about this Ikuto…" his mother questioned but was quieted by a hand holding onto hers. Lips met her hand and Nagi glanced up into Souko's eyes.

"Please Mrs. Tsukiyomi, it is of no problem." He winked towards Ikuto who held a glare. If looks could kill, Nagi would be spazzing on the floor with a slow and painful death. Rima, realizing the mood, snatched Nagi by the ear and drug him away with a small smile towards the blue head teen.

"So…" Souko began as they sat down. Ikuto rose an eyebrow.

"Don't." he interrupted. "Trust me, it will be amazing and don't worry about the price for things. Let me worry about things and you just relax." He rubbed her hand with his and Souko felt tears come into her eyes as she leaned on her son's shoulder.

"Thank you…" she whispered quietly.

Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru all smiled. Meanwhile, Rhythm, Temari, and Kusu-kusu looked at Rima and Nagi who were telling Amu something.

She nodded with a smile and took a bag from them.

"Nikadou-sensei gave it to us. What is it Amu-chan?" Nagi questioned. The girl just smiled and shook her head.

"You'll have to wait and see."

(Give your mom…Uh…)

(Yoru: SARDINES!)

(Neko: Yeah that.)

Souko sighed as she fell onto the couch and Ikuto locked the door before falling with her. His head rested on her lap while she brushed away the strands from his face. Carefully avoiding his ears.

"There is one last thing…" he mumbled as he sat up. He couldn't fall asleep now.

"Oh?" Souko questioned with a smile. The boy nodded as he got up, he made his way to the stairs but turned back to his mom.

"Don't move." He then proceeded up the stairs.

Souko sighed as she just sat there. She caught a glimpse of the time and saw it was ten thirty. My, they were out late today. She heard footsteps pad back down the steps and caught a glimpse of something golden. She cocked an eyebrow while he just stared at her expressionless.

He sat down and turned towards his mom, holding one of her hands and the other holding the 'Golden Item'.

"Ikuto, if this is a gift, I don't want it. You've already given me eno-"

"Enough? I've been ignoring you for thirteen years and you think all of today was enough? Sorry but your wrong." Souko just glared at her son, but she couldn't hide the small smile that played on her lips.

"I have one question though before anything proceeds further." Ikuto rose an eyebrow of his own before nodding his head.

"Why? Why did you do all of this?" she gestured around the living room as if they spent the entire day there. Ikuto chuckled at the thought of that. "I thought you… Hated me…"

*"One does not hate for that is a sin." He stated. "You, however, may dislike instead and I did. For the time being, I disliked you very much. I always thought you were a coward and heartless. I never realized, though, how hard it is to loose someone you love. Not until I fell inlove myself." Souko smiled at her son as tears formed in her eyes.

"I fell in love with a girl of course." He smiled at the thought of her golden eyes that sparkled like the sun, her pink hair that smelled like strawberries, until he shook his head sadly. "However, we can't be together because of Easter." He mumbled. Souko stared at her son with a knowing look. Somehow, both of them were similar. They both fell in love and could never have them.

"Your father and I…" Souko giggled. "Well, your father acted just like you." Ikuto's eyes widened as he glanced up towards his mother. "He used to tease me about my blush, always being the bad boy at school, he even watched me during class through the window!" Ikuto chuckled thinking about the day he did that to Amu. Of course, she found out and screamed at him for it but, in the end, she was happy about it.

The cat boy grabbed his mother's hand and told her to close her eyes. Of course, she did and felt something heavy in her hands. Opening her eyes, she gasped.

"T-This is…"

*It was a green egg, decorated with life. Golden swirls were carved into the egg along with a few butterflies here and there and a giant dragonfly, it's face directly below a golden ribbon. She opened it to find a small pouch with a locket and music beginning to play. That's when she realized it was the same melody that her husband used to play. She stared up at Ikuto, tears streaming down her face and hugged her son tightly.

"Ikuto!" she sobbed while he embraced her.

"It's alright…" he hushed. They ended up staying that way for the rest of the night, falling asleep to the egg's melody.

(Give your mom an egg~)

Amu smiled as she watched the five charas, Ran, Miki, Su, Dia, and Yoru, fly around the house and running away from Ami. Of course she had agreed to watch Yoru for the time being. She was glad to be able to help.

(Give your mom… a 'Thanks'~)

Neko: FINISHED JUST IN TIME! HA-HA!

Amu: Um Neko…?

Neko: (Looks up at Amu who is pointing towards Ikuto who is staring out the window) Oh… (Light bulb appears and dials a number) Yeah. It's me. I'm updating ok? I SAID I'M UPDATING DANG IT! Fine, Amuto on Chokore Amour next chapter. Ok. Yeah. You know what I want. Bye. (Looks at Amu) Three, two, one-

Mxa: (Kicks the door down with a giant grin and holding Souko's hand) WE'RE HERE!

Ikuto: (Gaping) M-MOM!?

Souko: Oh hi hon! ^-^

Ikuto: WH-WHA-I-YOU-….NEKO! .

Neko: Just say I'm awesome.

Mxa: BUT I-

Amu: (Puts hand over her mouth) Hush hun. Don't interrupt.

Ikuto: (Glances back at mom who is smiling) … (Hugs Neko tightly) Thanks… _…

Neko: -o.o- ….(Blushing dark red) S-Sure… Um… (Pushes him towards Souko) H-Have fun with your mom.

Souko: OH WE CAN HAVE A MOMMY DATE ^-^

Midori: OH HOW WONDERFUL! ^.^

Mama Neko: I COULDN'T AGREE MORE ^_^

Neko, Amu, and Ikuto: Oh gosh no…

Mxa: Hehe, I don't have to worry about this cause Neko doesn't know my mom. MU-WAH HA HA HA!

Ikuto: (Smirks and wraps an arm around his mom) That just means your forever alone.

Mxa: D: ….

Neko: (Hugs Mxa) I don't know your parents so you can hang with mine…

Mxa: :D

Mama Neko: (Hugs Neko…And Mxa) 3~

Neko: ALRIGHTY! That's all folks! I hope you have/had a great Mother's Day and I will see you soon. Most likely, Friday.

Crowd/Reviewers: BOOO!

Neko: HEY! I'M ALMOST DONE WITH COLLEGE THIS YEAR SO HUSH! (Crowd settles down) Thank you. I should probably wrap this up now so… Everyone?

Ikuto: R- Read

Souko: R- Review

Utau: E – Enjoy the next chapter! ^-^

Neko and Mama Neko: We hope to see you soon.

Mxa, Amu, and Midori: And we hope you enjoyed this one-shot.

Neko: Longest I've ever written. Pages: 16, Words: 6,029. Counting these. Ja'ne.


End file.
